Deathberry Remix
by animeparody
Summary: shinigami;A god of death found in ancient mythology. At least that's what my dictionary said. For me? A Shinigami is a human who can summon familiars called Zanpakuto, which are used to fight monsters called hollows. How do I know?My class representative is a shinigami, and as of last night, so am I.My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, a high school student and part time shinigami.
1. Proluge

I do not own bleach

Deathberry Remix, [ARC 0:START]

* * *

"FUCKING HELL!"

The swear came from a certain orange haired high school student who is currently being attacked.

Yes.

I said orange.

This freshman's name is Kurosaki Ichigo. He is a student at sereitei high school and lives in the large town of Rukongai, Rukon for short. He has just finished his first week of school and was returning home when he was attacked.

Now don't get me wrong, Ichigo has been into many fights because of his hair colour thus his body is well built and he was recognised as 'deathberry' back in middle school due to his ability to beat *_cough_* mercilessly pummel*_cough_* bullies to death.

Yes.

I said 'berry'

So why, might you ask, is he swearing like that. The answer is our dear 'Deathberry' here is only used to being attacked by humans, dogs, cats, and once, an escaped wild boar from the zoo. He is however unused to being attacked by inhuman monsters the size of trucks.

Yes.

I said monsters.

Oh, you weren't wondering about that?

And yes, I also said an escaped wild boar from the zoo.

So as I was saying, he is currently being attacked by monsters, two to be precise. The first one looks like round grey fish with arms and legs, sporting purple spiked up hair and orange tattoo-like lines on his body.

Too avoid confusion we shall be calling him fishy.

…

…

…

No, ichigo thought of the nickname. He wants it to be easy to remember.

The second one looks like a dark green humanoid frog with two light green stripes running up his arm and a red belly with two horns coming out of his forehead.

We shall be calling him Froggy

…

Ichigo also came up with that name.

Both have bone masks covering they're faces and holes in the middle of they're (if you can call it that) chests. Currently Ichigo is staring at them with shock on his face.

Currently, he is in a narrow road and the only way to escape is to run down the street for around 20 meters to the cross section behind him. But then he would have to expose his back to them and is something he'd rather not do. And even though the monsters are quite large, they much faster than ichigo. He is cornered and his only option is to fight. And inevitably, lose. So what can he do?

SO THEN, ON THAT NIGHT OUR HERO'S STORY BEGINS! Will He triumph over his new found enemies and…!

THWACK!

Ichigo: calm down you obsessive fan girl and let me tell the story! Sheesh! Fan girls now a days… Sorry about that I had to hit her with a book. So back to the story… (I'm telling the story this time by the way)

* * *

-( OUR HERO'S POINT OF VIE…! Just get away from the computer already!-

(ichigo: sorry about that -_-')

-Ichigo's point of view-

"… and so together we are the amazing fïshhërbranze del and froqque mel gahjs, the amazing aqua-combi duo!"

…

…

When they finished their speech only three words registered in my brain.

What.

The.

Hell.

"see fïshhërbranze? The human is so scared he can't even speak!" froqque…something something… Gah! I'll just call him froggy!

_(see I told he was the one who invented the nicknames!)_

_( get out of here!)_

So apparently they thought I was frozen in fear. Well originally I was a little afraid but the idiotic speech was just so…

"That was the STUPIDEST speech in existence!"

The silence that followed after was deafening.

"you dare…"

uh oh. Froggy looks a little angry…

"…call our speech…"

Fishy looks like he's getting angry too…

"STUPID!" they yelled in unison. They both roared and charged at me. Maybe offending them wasn't such a good idea. Even though they were lame and stupid, they were still monsters (what did they call themselves? Hollows?) the size of trucks.

"YOU INSOLENT HUMAN! YOU SHALL PAY FOR INS… hey, where'd he go?!"

You know how you can suddenly run faster than you ever have when under pressure? I think having monsters try and kill you count as pressure.

Unbeknownst to fishy and froggy I had already started to run as fast as I could when they charged. I managed to sigh. Even though they're monsters they're just like everyday ordinary punks. All bark and no bite. And pretty stupid too.

"THERE YOU ARE! You cannot escape human!"

… or maybe not. I cursed again as a red beam of light (what did they call it? Cero?) incernarated the cluster of dustbins on my left. Yeah… I forgot they had this giant death ray thingy ability. Way to go ichigo. Way to go.

Just as I thought that I was clear they appeared in front of me. No, they did not jump out of somewhere. They literally appeared in front of me. Oh yeah… I also forgot they this high speed ability.

"Give up human! You cannot outrun our sonido! By the looks of it, you haven't even learned how to use your reiatsu!"

Now they were blabbering nonsense. I tried to slowly back awyay from them, but unfortunately, luck had other plans. I tripped on a rock and they both lunged for me. Now that's when all hell broke loose.

Some black substance freaking exploded from my hand and pushed back the two mons… hollows, right?

Then it died down and I had a black daito in my hand.

Yes, I said daito.

For those of you unfamiliar with the term, a daito is a Japanese long-sword.

_[Good job in summoning me.]_

Now, imagine if you're stuck in my position right now. I have two freaking MONSTERS trying to kill me, a sword suddenly appears in my hand and now I'm hearing voices.

_I'm dreaming aren't I?_

_[Ichigo, you haven't any imagination to dream up something this crazy.]_

_You're right about that… wait who are you! _

_[Now is not the time, if you haven't noticed, the hollows are recovering from their shock.]_

I glanced over to them and sure enough, Froggy and Fishy are getting back up, looking much more angrier than before.

_[What do you expect? They're hollows, being taken by surprise by a human is insulting to them.]_

_Instead of pointing the fact that they now want to kill me more than before, how about, oh I don't know, A LITLLE HELP! _

_[You must fight or be killed. Whichever suits your fancy.]_

_I'd rather not be killed. The problem is, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THESE TWO? _

_[Sigh~ (hey!) use the sword, unless you would prefer to use your fists and die a horrible death that is.]_

_Yeah, one problem over there how I use this? I've never touched a sword my whole life. _

It probably wasn't a good idea to get distracted as the next thing I knew, the two were charging towards me.

_[Hmm.]_

All of a sudden, my hands started moving in their own. I lifted the sword above my head and swung or down.

A black crescent of energy slammed into the two hollows and sent them flying a good ten meters back. I could see an ugly red gash on both their stomaches, the only damage they seemed to have received.

_[Hn. It seems that all I can do in this state. Listen Ichigo, I cant do anymore than that. You must RUN. NOW!] _

The black daito dissappeared into smoke and unfortunately, the hollows got up.

That's when impossible-shit no. 4 happened.

Someone freaking appeared in front of me ,the same way the two hollows did, and sliced of Froggy's horn and Fishy's arm with a sword.

If the situation wasn't fucked up enough, the someone who just saved my sorry ass is my class representative.

My class representative.

Are you kidding me?!

"Eh? Kurosaki? What are you…"

His eyes zoned in on my right wrist.

I lifted it up to my eyes and to my shock,I had a black chain around my wrist and a small pendant the shape of a swor… wait, that's the daito I was wielding just now.

What the hell?

"It's a Shinigami!"

Fishy was glaring at the class rep with hate.

"It's just the average hollow…"

He shifted his teal eyes back to the two hollows and held his sword in a ready position.

Wait.

That was average? There's something _worst_ than that?

"How dare you insult us! We shall give you the privilege of dying by our special technique!"

Both shot a blue water-like substance at the class rep, who merely sighed and lifted his sword up higher.

Oh. I was wondering why they were calls the 'aqua-combi duo'.

"Ha! Face our greatest attack, Aqua-Combi! Die, Shinigami!"

"To fight me with water is suicidal."

Now came impossible-shit no.5.

When the attack connected with the class rep's sword, it turned into ice.

I'm not joking. It was 100% solid ice. I could even feel the air get a little colder.

Then, the ice shook a bit before turning into a hundred or so ice spikes which shot towards the stunned hollows.

I expected two dead corpses with a few good sized holes in them. What I did not expect however, was the hollows turning into glowing dust.

"Now that that's done, I supposed you'll want an explanation."

Hitsugaya Toushiro, the class representative of class 10, turned around and offered a hand to me.

"How about I explain it to you back at my place?"

* * *

I won't be updating this oftenbut it will be at least once a month. Please review!


	2. Eh? I'm a shinigami?

Deathberry Remix [ARC 0: START] part 2

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and clicking the favourite, review or follow button!

~shifty eyes~

I OWN BLE…!

*smack!*

Ichigo: you don't own Bleach, you insane fangirl!

Toushiro: I can only imagine the horror if she owned us…

Me: hey! I made you taller in this!

Toushiro: Tempting, but no. Any way, Animeparody does NOT own bleach.

Me: awwww…

Flashback~

_"Now that that's done, I supposed you'll want an explanation."_

_Hitsugaya Toushiro, the class representative of class 10, turned around and offered a hand to me. _

_"How about I explain it to you back at my place?"_

* * *

(Chapter 2: Ehh? I'm a Shinigami?)

Ichigo's point of view.

I used to live in Sereitei, back in my elementary school days. But then my mum died and I moved to Karakura to attend middle school.

By the time I came back to attend high school, I'd forgotten most of the people who lived around here. I only remember the few that I knew personally and those whom I heard in rumors. Toushiro was one of them.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, the ice prince. I'd never actually met him until this year, and I never thought he existed. I thought he was, well, made up. Why? A kid with white hair and piercing teal eyes? Not very realistic. But well, orange hair wasn't that realistic either wasn't it?

But here he was, the 'ice prince', sitting across me on a tatami mat drinking tea.

"So where should I start? How about you ask the questions? It will be easier that way."

We were in Toushiro's home, a small apartment a few blocks away from the school. Judging by the light green futon rolled up in the corner, I'd guess that we were in is his room. But I have to say, for a teenage boy, he didn't have a lot of stuff. There was only the futon, a small desk with stationary on it, a cupboard and a shelf loaded with books.

I turned back to him, finding his eyes on an object that I really needed an explanation for.

"So first things first, what the hell is this?"

I held up my right wrist to show him the black chain-bracelet that appeared on my hand after I swung the daito at the two hollows.

"That, is a zanpakuto in its basic sealed form. Although some can be sealed into other forms, like perhaps, a necklace or an armband. My Zanpakuto's sealed form looks like this."

He held up his right hand.

I leaned in and saw the small dragon wrapped around his wrist, though I was still working on believing the fact that it was moving of its own accord.

The dragon unwound itself and crawled up the length of Toushiro's arm to rest at his shoulder.

"Hyorinmaru."

I was so absorbed in looking at the dragon it took me a few seconds to register the fact that the white haired class rep had spoken.

"His name is Hyorinmaru. I'm sure you have some more questions so how about we move on?"

"Oh, okay. Em… what's a Zanpakuto?"

"For me to be able to explain that properly, I'm going to have to tell you what a Shinigami is first."

I straightened up a little, and focused on what he was going to say.

"A Shinigami is a human with an above average label of reiastu ,spirit aura, and are able to summon familiars called Zanpakuto. Got that?"

I nodded my head.

"Zanpakuto are parts of our soul. We can use our minds to communicate with them when they are sealed or in dreams. So it's sort of like telepathy."

_Telepathy_ huh… I cast a small glance at the sword pendant hanging on my braclet. So that explained the voice in my head.

"Shinigami seem to have two purposes, to help the spirits of the dead pass on and exterminate hollows."

"Wait, spirits?"

Toushiro nodded.

"Those who have an above average level of reiatsu can see spirits and hollows, regardless of the fact that they are shinigami at just ordinary humans."

"Wait, why do we send off spirits? Is there a certain reason why shinigami have to do it?"

He gave me a look of slight surprise.

"You're smarter than most people think you are."

"Hey!"

"We need to send of spirits because spirits can become hollows if they spend too much time on earth. It is presumed that this process occurs when the spirit has to much negative feelings, which some how cause them to loose their hearts and become hollows. "

"Wait, if you exterminate hollows doesn't that basically mean…"

He held up a hand.

"That's where the Zanpakuto come into play. Shinigami are able to perform a technique called 'konso' when we use Zanpakuto which enables us to send of spirits. Also, when we kill a hollow with Zanpakuto we are able to purify the hollow and send it off."

I remembered how Froggy and Fishy turned into glowing dust particles after Toushiro kicked their butts. It was a little weird to think that those two had once been human.

"However, this also means that if the hollow is killed by something other than a Zanpakuto the soul will be destroyed and unable to pass on."

"I have a question. Why did that hollow wan to kill me?"

"Hollows target humans or spirits with above average reiatsu to replenish and continue its existence. A hollow that runs out of reiatsu will cease to exist."

"Is there a way to turn back into a human?"

"Unfortunately, no. As of right now, you are a Shinigami with no chance of returning back to a life of normalcy."

And there it was, the horrible truth. Damn…

"Now you know all the basics. Speeking of which, it's midnight now. Have you done your homework yet?"

Wait, what?

"OH FUCK I FORGOT!"

I looked at my watch and to my horror, it really was midnight.

"I havent even touched my homework!"

"How about you stay over for the night? You live alone don't you? And it's my duty as class representative to help you."

"Thanks Toushiro."

"I can't believe you haven't even looked at your work… what were you doing still out at 10 pm?"

"…I got lost."

"No helping it then…"

And so on that night, began my life as Kurosaki Ichigo, high school student/shinigami. And technically the start of my insane journey to turn back into a human.

* * *

(NO! Lucky for you the chapter isn't over just yet!)

The next day~

"Damn… I feel like a zombie…"

"What happened to you?"

Rukia, one of my classmates, leaned forward and prodded my back from her desk behind me.

"I stayed up late to finish my homework…"

"How did that happen? It should've taken you three hours at most."

"I got lost on the way back home…"

Rukia sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"You're hopeless."

"Hey, I haven't been here since elementary school, give me a break."

~ Riiiiiinnnggg~

"Darn bell."

"Okay class, it's time for home room."

* * *

Prologue, End! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Ichigo:This isn't some anime you know!

Toushiro: Just calm down Ichigo and let her do the preview. It'd be nice to know what she's going to write next, seeing as it involves us.

Next chapter! The start of the first arc, [ARC 1: RETURN]

Episode 1: Konso! The demon princess, names and a bull!?

Preview,

"Please, Shinigami-San! We have to help her!"

"Arisawa Tatsuki? Eh? The demon princess?"

"OII! Kusosaki Ichigo, I challenge you to a fight!"

"We've got trouble!"

"Find it, my name…"


	3. Konso, demon princess and a bull? Part 1

Deathberry Remix chapter 3

Hello everyone! Once again we would like to thank those who clicked the review, favourite or follow button!

Ichigo: this isn't a talkshow, start the story already!

So mean~ okay then, Hitsugaya-kun, if you would do the honors.

Toushiro: Animeparody does not own Bleach.

* * *

******[ARC 1; RETURN] **

_Episode 1, Konso, A demon princess, names and … A bull? Part 1_

It's been three days since I became a Shinigami and I'd spent some time in the town library searching for a way to turn back into a human.

Sure you got powers and everything but being able to see the souls of the dead isn't such a nice experience. If it weren't for the chains in their chests I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them and the living. They're not always transparent, and when they are, it's just barely.

Toushiro told me all that he knew and mostly taught me how to defend myself, but lately he's been thinking of teaching me how to do a Konso; the technique of how to send of the dead.

But currently I was playing my role as a high school student. In other words, attending school.

There I was, eating lunch with Toushiro and Rukia, by far my only friends in class, under a tree in the courtyard.

(Well what did you expect? I have ORANGE hair, a name that means 'strawberry' and a glowing neon label above my head that read 'DELINQUENT'. Not exactly friend material.)

Rukia isn't that bad for a rich girl. The only thing she boast on is her drawing skills, which in reality sucked. All she ever drew was a bunch if misshapen bunnies, though you needed to have a long, good look to tell that it was bunnies. On first sight it could be alien creatures.

Not that anyone had the guts to tell her the truth. The first and last person who told her that spent the rest of the day in the infirmary.

I'd only seen two girls who had the strength to pull that off, Rukia and a childhood friend of mine. Speaking of that, I wonder if…

"Hey do you two know a girl by the name Arisawa Tatsuki?"

Well she was definitely here, and judging by their reactions, she's still as demonic as ever.

Rukia spat out her strawberry milk all over the grass and her sleeve. I would laughed at her if I wasn't busy trying to save Toushiro from choking on his lunch.

After a few pats on his back he managed to swallow his lunch down and take a breath.

"Why are you looking for the demon princess?!"

"Demon princess? She still has that name?"

"Whoa, I need a flashback here. You know the demon princess?"

Rukia was wiping away most of the milk she spat out on herself whilst pointing her chopsticks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Tatsuki's an old friend of mine. We were on the same elementary school."

"Can't imagine how you managed to survive, since your a delinquent."

"Tatsuki was my parter in crime, what happened to her now?"

"Are you joking? She's a prefect, a very serious one at that. Break the rules and you can kiss your ass goodbye. Well, you haven't been here for a few years, people change."

I winced at that. Of course. Who could I fool? I hadn't seen Chad, Ishida, Orihime or Tatsuki for years. None of them were probably as I remember. Heck, I probably wouldn't recognise them.

"1.2."

I blinked at Toushiro.

"That's her class."

I grinned at him.

"Thanks."

"You've got 10 minutes till the bell rings so you might want to run."

I got up and shot towards the stairs, throwing my trash in the dustbin beside me.

Okay, before I continue, I should explain my schools system.

There are four grades; Freshman, Sophomore, Junior and Senior. In each grade there are ten classes. The has seven floors. The first and second floors are for all the special places. As in the library, club rooms, staff rooms etc. the third to sixth floor are all the classes. The third floor is for the freshman, fourth for sophomore, fifth for juniors and sixth for seniors. The last floor is the roof.

When I reached her class, she was walking towards her class.

"Hey, Demon Princess!"

She turned around and I saw the red armband on her sleeve, the word 'PREFECT' written in white.

"The great Demon Princess became a prefect?! Did hell freeze over when I was gone?"

I lightly joked to her and dodged the fist aimed at my face. She pulled back and grinned.

"So the great Deathberry is back. I wonder if your skills are still as good as before, dear student."

"Hey, remember the deal. You cut the student jokes and I cut the teacher jokes, _Sensei_. "

"After school, by the river. Be there by three."

That was it. No sappy moment or anything. Our relationship was like that.

The bell rang, it's sound echoing throughout the school.

"See you later Tatsuki."

"Glad you're back, Ichigo."

If only I knew that the day was not going to go as I expected.

But at that time, all I knew was that I was going to have good fight after school.

I turned around and made a dash towards my class, hoping I reach class in time to avoid detention.

I didn't notice, that right outside the window beside me, a girl wearing a white dress and a boy in a blue t-shirt staring at the school.

I didn't notice the fact that they were floating two inches of the ground, or the metal chains on their chest.

If I had, I wouldn't have had to deal with all the shit that came after.

_—To Be Continued—_


	4. Konso, demon princess and a bull? Part 2

Deathberry remix chapter 4

Me: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

Toushiro: Her computer busted while she was writing this chapter and she lost the data. She went into depression after that.

Me: … I AM SO SORRY!

Ichigo: if you're really sorry then hurry up and get to it!

Me: first things first, a big thank you to those of you who favourited, followed, reviewed and took some time out of your lives to read this. Rukia, if you would do the honors.

Rukia: Animeparody does not own bleach. If she did, it'd be Bishounen.

* * *

**[ARC 1; RETURN] **

_Episode 1, Konso, A demon princess, names and … A bull? Part 2_

_A fight with Tatsuki by the river… just like old times… wonder if she has any new moves? I can ask about Orihime, Chad and Ishida after our fight… wait do I even know the directions to the river? I'll have to ask Toushiro or Rukia… well school ends at one so I'll have enough time to look for the river…_

"Kurosaki, please read out the quote above the the first paragraph."

I was jolted out of my thoughts when the teacher called my name. I stood up and looked at my English literature book. Quote…quote… there it is.

" It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other wayin short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only. - Charles Dickens, A Tale of two Cities."

The teacher nodded at me and told me to sit down.

"Alright then. Take note class, Charles Dickens is a renowned English writer and I'll be doing a test on him so pay attention."

The class groaned in protest.

"No grumbling. Now Hitsugaya please read the following paragraph."

"Hai! A tale of two cities is a classic book written by Charles Dickens in 1856. The book is one of his more prominent works…"

Trust Toushiro to set a good example to the class. The half the girls had turned in their seats to stare at him while the remainder of the class rolled their eyes.

I glance at the clock. 12:40. Twenty more minutes until the bell rang. Why couldn't time go faster?

Prod… prod

_I wonder of I can beat her… or if she's still stronger than me…_

Prod…prod

_But I wonder if Orihime's here. Tatsuki's here so shouldn't she be here too?_

Prod…prod…prod

_I should ask Toushiro and Rukia. She'll probably be known as the school idol or something like that. _

Prod… Poke!

I hissed and turned in my seat to look at the perpetrator. Rukia sat in her seat with a smug smile, the offending blue pen in her hand.

Checking to see if the teacher had his back turned, I whispered to Rukia.

"What?"

"Did you find her?"

"Huh?"

"Arisawa I mean"

"Arisa- oh yeah I found her."

I saw so used to thinking of Tatsuki as- well Tatsuki- that I've forgotten that to others she would be 'Arisawa'.

"So?"

"So what?"

"I mean, what did she-"

"Miss Kuchiki if you're not too busy poking Kurosaki with your pen could you read the next paragraph?"

Several of my classmates snickered.

Rukia blushed and hastily stood up, lifting her textbook to her face.

"Charles Dickens also wrote A Christmas Carol, one of the most influential works ever written. The book was…"

"Busted."

I snickered to my self. Almost immediately Toushiro gave a look in my direction that read 'as if you weren't talking too'. Darn it. That guy has radar senses.

"Thank you Kuchiki, you may sit down."

Rukia sat down and glared at me. I just gave her look that said 'Don't look at me your the one who started it'. She glared a bit more before shifting her attention back to the class.

"Now class you may have noticed that this chapter will be on memorable classic literature And their writers. The first writer will be Charles Dickens, the second will be Julius Verne."

Che. I flipped to content page and looked at the chapter titles.

-HighSchool introduction to English literature: volume 1-

Chapter 1: introduction to English literature.

Chapter 2: famous classic writers and their works.

Chapter 3: the playwright, Shakespeare.

Chapter 4: modern literature

Chapter 5: the adaption of classic literature into modern culture.

Should've known there's be a chapter on Shakespeare. That guy was everywhere in literature.

* * *

I sat by the remaining 15 minutes of English switching between looking out the window and taking notes. When the bell finally rang, the whole class had half their stuff in their bags before the teacher could say 'dismissed'.

I was stuffing my books my bag as I asked Rukia about Tatsuki.

"So what other amazing achievement has Tatsuki done while I was gone?"

"Arisawa's part of the disciplinary committee."

Toushiro had joined in our conversation, his bag slung over his shoulder and the class register in his hand.

"Hey do you guys know the directions to the river?"

"Why would you need that?"

Toushiro was talking to me while using his left hand to put his books in his back and his free hand to update the class register.

"I've got a fight with Tatsuki this afternoon. It's been a while since I've been here so I wanted to check the directions with you guys."

"A fight? Seriously?"

Rukia looked bewildered.

"Yeah. We uses to do that often."

"Hard to see how she ended up in the disciplinary committee."

"Guess a lot of stuff can change in few years."

I guess I must have sounded bitter about the topic because Rukia dropped it.

"Here."

Toushiro handed me a hand drawn map on a piece of scrap paper.

"How did-?"

I looked at home to see all his stuff in his bag, said bag slung over his shoulder and the updated register on his desk.

"Never mind. Thanks for the map."

"I'd send you there if I could but I have class representative duties."

"Sorry Ichigo but your on your own. I'm busy after school."

"Nah that's fine. See you tomorrow then."

"See you. Make sure you do your homework!"

"Give me all the details tomorrow!"

I walked out the gate and made my way to the river, as per the instructions on the map.

This fight would be the best thing is ever get since my arrival in Rukon. It was a little depressing to leave behind Karakura… but at least I'd be able to go back during the holidays.

As I walked, I looked around and tried to spot the differences between the town in my memories and what it was now. A few new shops and houses, a few old places gone. There's still not a lot of high buildings, only two or three new ones. I was careful to check the map every five minutes though. The last time I got lost I almost got killed. Speaking of that…

I paused for a moment and lifted the black daito pendant to eye-level. Toushiro said something the other day…

_"Name?"_

_Toushiro nodded at me, his expression slightly more serious._

_"All Zanpakuto's have names. Finding learning their name means you and your blade have a strong connection. The stronger the connection, the more your power and skill will grow."_

I examined the Daito again. I tried to talk to it- sorry, him (can't get used to fact it was a living thing)- several times but he doesn't respond.

I decided that it was best not to get lost in thought after I slammed into a lamppost.

I swore under my breath and re-checked my map, a student (some other school? They're uniform looks different…) chuckling at me on the other side of the street. Correct path? Check. Now turn left, go straight for two more inter sections then turn right, turn left again and voila.

I looked up and-

_It hasn't changed at all. _

It was as if the river was totally unaffected by time. Every single detail, from the way the grass on the riverbank swayed and the cluster of large rocks half way in and half way out of the river, was exactly the same.

"Life is like the river, sometimes it sweeps you gently along and sometimes the rapids come out of nowhere."

"Whoa, Arisawa Tatsuki quoting Emma Smith? Someone needs to get her brain checked."

As usual, Tatsuki is quick to retaliate.

"Kurosaki Ichigo actually remembering an authors name? And here I thought his brain capacity was like an ant's."

I grinned at her from my position a meter away from her. She grinned back.

"Why don't we start before the moon comes up, slow poke."

I dumped my bag and jacket besides hers and moved back to my position. By some unseen signal we both readied ourselves and slipped into fighting stances.

_It has been…_

_…__**so long!**_

We both spring at each other at the same time, and for a moment it all comes back. It's as if I never left. This is another normal fight like we had when we were kids. For the first time, everything doesn't feel out of place. For the first time, it feels like home.

"Just you watch Tatsuki I'm gonna beat you today!"

"As if shorty!"

* * *

The setting sun's warm orange rays fell upon a pair of students lying down on the riverside of Karakura city, both exhausted but contempt will the results.

"It's good that your skills haven't degraded over the years. It would have been embarrassing if the student beat the teacher just because she's been slacking."

_"I'm gonna be better than you one day! And I'm gonna beat you! So don't start growing weaker!"_

"Che. Same goes to you, Ichigo. You seem to have grown better!"

_"Then you better catch up and don't slack!" _

Oh right, in the past after we fought… there would always be…

_"Uwaa! Are you two ok? You've got scratches and bruises and cuts and mud all over!"_

" Are you guys alright? That looked painful…"

_"The two of you are so stupid! Do you have to fight everyday!"_

"Did you two have to fight right after coming back? Though it wouldn't have seemed right if you didn't. Dual violent idiots."

Surprised, I turned my head to the direction of the two new voices.

Further up on the slope that connected the river and the road was a busty teenage girl with brown hair and long burnt orange hair was sitting besides a boy of the same age with glasses over his dark blue eyes and straight, raven colored chin-length hair; the former smiling while the later frowning.

Good god I haven't seen them in years… but its definitely them… she's still wearing her hair clips and his glasses are still in the same shape!

"Orihime! Uryu!"

"ICHIGO! You're back!"

"About time, stupid idiot!"

Orihime ran down followed by Uryu and immediately started chattering endlessly to me while helping Tatsuki up, Uryu sighing but offering his hand nevertheless. I took it, grateful for the still existent bond we shared.

"So how have you guys been? Let me guess, Uryu's in the sewing club isn't he?"

His response to that was to let go of my hand and let me drop back into the mud, scowling while Tatsuki and Orihime chuckled.

"Just so you know he is, but he's the captain of the archery club."

"Archery huh? That's new."

Uryu gave me a smug smirk as I sat up and accepted a bottle of water that Orihime had pulled out of her bag.

"How about you Orihime? You're uniform looks different from ours…"

Orihime beamed at me and proudly pouted to her uniform, a white blazer with a dark under shirt, a knee length white skirt and gold trimmings around the whole thing.

"I got a medical scholarship to that prestigious school, Las Noches! I can go for a future as doctor now!"

I stared at her with my mouth open. Clumsy, shy Orihime who regularly forgot things, who hid behind me or Tatsuki… got a scholarship to the most prestigious school on Rukon?

"You're kidding."

"I'm serious!"

"Well this is a bit late but congrats! I'd hug you but I'm covered in dirt and your uniform is white…"

Orihime beamed at me.

"How's Chad?"

Orihime's grin dropped a little.

"He moved back to Mexico a few years back…"

"I see."

Damn. I disappear for a few years and the universe got an extreme makeover. Tatsuki's a prefect, Orihime's in a prestigious school and Uryu's the head of the archery club… speaking of which…

I turned my head to address the four-eyed raven.

"Hey Uryu, which class are you in?"

"I'm in class 6, the rep is Kuchiki. Aren't you in the same class as his sister?"

"Rukia has a brother? What's his name?"

Uryu tilted his head at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously forgot about him?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember the four old and wealthy families of Rukon? The so called 'noble houses'? Yamamoto, Shiba, Shihouin and Kuchiki?"

"You're kidding me. Kuchiki Byakuya is real? Whoa that means Rukia is a rich kid! No wonder she had high class mannerisms!"

Tatsuki sighed at me.

"You were in the same class with her for a week and I can't believe you weren't able to link her family name to the Kuchiki family. Still got that dense head of yours I see."

I scowled at her.

"Great. First is find out the ice prince is my class rep now I find out the Kuchiki prince is real. Next thing I know the the dragon empress and hornet ninja are real too."

I rolled my eyes to the sky and noticed Tatsuki and Uryu giving me weird looks.

"You have totally got to be fucking with me. This is way to much shock for one day. They're real too?"

Tatsuki chuckled before answering.

"The dragon empress is the Yamato Ryuzaki. She's the granddaughter of the school principal, Mr. Yamato Genryusai."

"No way. From the Yamato family?"

Uryu, clearly enjoying my confusion, nodded at me.

"What about the hornet?"

Tatsuki's grin widens.

"The hornet, Sui-Fong, is my class representative and Vice President of the student council."

"No shit. What's with the name?"

"She's half Chinese."

"Who's the president of the student council?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Well damn. Hey Uryu, what's he like?"

Uryu spends some time carefully choosing his words.

"Well he's rather strict and stoic but he is kind. Though seriously lacking in the facial expression department. Rather hard working too."

"Tatsuki what's the hornet like?"

"Ichigo don't call her hornet at school. The last person who did that got mental trauma."

"Got it. Like, double got it."

"She's like Kuchiki, the elder I mean, but a bit more expressive and a little short tempered."

Tatsuki threw a her water bottle at my head and I barely managed to dodge.

"Enough about us! What about you? How's Yuzu and Karin? Old goat face?"

I gave a small laugh. Goat face. Yeah that'd be dad.

"They made it through elementary school with a bang. I think they left the school with a large group with a new cult and traumatized teachers. Goat face is getting busier but the girls are pretty much independent. Still rocketing through middle school last time I checked."

We just spent the next few hours like that. Sprawled on the riverbank like when we were still kids and and spending half an hour catching up.

"Orihime! What'cha doing still oh in the evening?"

I heard a girl's voice yell put from the road. I looked up and saw two people with uniforms similar to Orihime's- the hell? Did that girl have pink hair? And holy shi- the boy's hair was white.

"Riruka! Kokuto! Come down here and I'll introduce you!"

The pink haired girl dragged the struggling white haired boy down the slope to us.

Orihime turned and gave an introduction.

"These are my childhood friends, Tatsuki, Uryu and Ichigo."

We gave a nod when out names were mentioned.

The pink haired girl and her companion both looked at me carefully.

"Hey I know you! You're that guy we passed by earlier!"

"You're the one who walked into that lamppost earlier! What's with the weird hair?"

"Uh, I don't know if you've noticed but you're hair is pink."

Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu and the white haired boy snickered.

"I'm okay, guys these are my classmates. The girl is Riruka, one of the foreign students. The other one is Kokuto."

Riruka gave a smile while Kokuto merely grunted.

"Well excuse mr gloom-and-doom here. Nice to meet you lot."

**Hmm. **

_What the-?_

**Odd. **

Great. I spend two days trying to communicate with this thing and it chooses now of all time to answer.

**Don't mind me. Just continue. But beware. They're aura's are odd. **

_Huh? Does he mean Kokuto and Riruka? _

"See? He's spacing out. Told you he was dense. I never thought he was dense enough to walk into a lamppost though."

I glared at Tatsuki while everyone burst into laughter.

"It's six already? We gotta get going now guys."

We parted ways, Tatsuki walking Orihime home, Riruka and Kokuto heading for the same apartment block and me and Uryu on solo paths.

On the way home, I examined the now silent Zanpakuto.

_What did you mean? What were you trying to say? _

At first, silence. But then a panicked shout.

**Ichigo look out! **

That was when a giant fist came at me from the shadows.

-to be continued-

* * *

Authors note: I'm really sorry for the slow chapter and the fact the next chapter might be slow too. Author-San has a busy school life…


End file.
